Outlast: The 71st Hunger Games
by DreamingInParadise
Summary: Storm Glendower. District 4. Age 15. Reaped. Join Storm in the 71st Hunger Games as she tries to outcraft, outsmart, and outlast the other tributes in a battle of strength, survival, and wits. But with most of the other tributes gunning for her, things may be a lot harder than she had been hoping...


**Hello, people! I am _DreamingInParadise! _This is my first time on FanFiction, so please don't be too harsh with any reviews. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the story! I'm really looking forward to writing here and interacting with other authors! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Reaped**_

I breathe in the salty air as I stand ankle-deep in the seawater of District 4. We've learned in school that before Panem, we were the United States of America. My home, District 4, is said to be located on what was once called the 'West Coast'. We specialize in fishing, to supply seafood to the Capitol, the head of Panem.

I exhale again, and crouch down. I submerge my hands under the crystal-clear water and swirl my fingers around in the sand. A cloud of the stuff floats upward until my hands seem to have disappeared completely. I close my eyes and listen to the waves rolling in. High tide will be soon.

The water has always been like my second home. My father taught me all there is to know about swimming, fishing, the lot.

Before he died.

It wasn't a peaceful death, nor was he lost at sea (a common way to die in this district). No, he was killed during the Hunger Games. A Quarter Quell. Apparently he had been one of the favorites to win his own Games, and he did. He had gotten home, moved to the Victors' Village, married my mother, and then got my mother pregnant. They had my older brother, Jai, who is now eighteen years old. Next they had my sister, Sora, currently sixteen years old. Then they had me, Storm, fifteen years old.

We all inherited his sea green eyes and tanned skin. However, Sora and I got the sandy blond hair while Jai got my mother's dark hair and my father's tall, muscular frame. Sora gained my mother's poor eyesight, slightly pointed ears, and arched eyebrows. The only resemblance I have to my mother is the button nose and long lashes. My eyes are normally that sea green, but they'll change every now and then to grey or a blue-green.

I think of my father whenever I'm near the water. I was young when he was reaped for the Quarter Quell, only five years old. I couldn't fully comprehend the fact the he was dead. He had been betrayed by his allies on the second night. They saw him as too much of a threat and beheaded him while he slept.

Once he died, my family was stripped of our luxurious home in the Victors' Village and had to live with my grandparents.

If he were alive, would he be here right now? Right next to me, gazing out over the water at the sunrise?

I shield my eyes as the fiery sun becomes more and more prominent. Then I remember: today is the Reaping. I need to get home.

I jump up from my spot, splashing up saltwater and getting my shorts wet. I sprint up the beach until I reach the dirt road leading to my house. I don't stop running for the entire mile. I arrive at the front of my house barely panting.

I gently open the front door and peek inside. It seems deserted. Maybe my family is still asleep. I creep inside and tip-toe towards the stairs.

"Going somewhere?"

I bite back a curse. That's my mother.

"Hi, Mom," I cringe, "I was just—"

"Just what?" She asks, "Just… _running some errands?"_

I sigh. "Mom," I say, "you need to chill. I was just at the beach."

"The Reaping starts in _two hours, _Storm! You need to get ready! Your brother and sister are already bathed!"

I groan and hurry up the stairs, passing Jai. "Smooth," He drawls, just loud enough for me to hear. I stick my tongue out at him.

I barge into the bedroom that I share with Sora. She yelps, covering her naked body with her dress. "Storm!" She cries, "I'm changing!"

"We're _sisters. _Why do you care so much?" I argue. However, I turn away as she dresses while I brush my hair for my bath. I dart out the door again and rush into the bathroom. I run the water and slip in.

When I finish bathing, I pull on my robe and go back upstairs. I walk into my bedroom again, this time with Sora putting her hair into a French braid down her back. She looks beautiful in her pale blue dress and white flats. She finishes the braid and ties a silky white ribbon at the bottom.

"You look amazing, Sora," I tell her.

"Thanks. You will, too, I'm sure." My sister, always giving back.

I smile and she walks out, closing the door behind her. I pull on my knee-length, sea green dress that my grandmother told me brings out my eyes. Then I slip into my silver sandals and put on my silver bracelet with a single pearl in the center.

I decide to leave my hair down, since it's curly anyways. I have an hour, and it should be dry by then. I head downstairs once again to the kitchen. My grandmother is hunched over a steaming bowl of oatmeal, scooping the stuff into her mouth with shaking hands. My grandfather is asleep in the chair across from her. Jai is sitting down with his own bowl of oatmeal while my mother scoops some into Sora's bowl with the wooden ladle. I grab a bowl, too, and my mother gives me a serving of breakfast. I notice that she only filled each person's bowl with a small amount, yet there's none left for her to have her own.

"Mom," I say, "There's no oatmeal left for you."

She waves her hand. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'll be fine. You look gorgeous."

"Have mine," I offer it to her, ignoring the compliment.

"No, Storm. You need to eat. It's a big day today."

I'm suddenly filled with nervous butterflies again as I sit down. I take a deep breath as I begin shaking my leg nervously. Sora reaches over from beside me and places her hand on my thigh, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Don't sweat it, Storm," Jai tells me, "We'll all be back here later on."

"I know," I say shakily. But, for some reason, I feel especially uneasy for this Reaping.

My grandmother must feel like this as well, for she gives me a grim look. I take another deep breath and try to focus on eating my breakfast, which has suddenly become extremely unappetizing.

"Finger, please," Says the woman behind the registration table. I give her my index finger and she jabs the needle into it, producing a droplet of blood. She presses my finger to the paper and scans it. "You're all set."

I suck the blood off of my finger as I notice a young girl with her older brother. She must be twelve years old, at her first Reaping, for she looks at her brother in panic. "Why do they need to take blood?" She whimpers.

"It's to get your information and make sure everything is the same." He tells her.

I turn around and follow the other girls my age to our section. I've lost sight of my brother and sister.

"Storm!" My friend, Marisol, comes up next to me. Marisol is a very attractive girl, with clear blue eyes, fair skin, and dark hair.

"Hey," I say.

"You nervous?" She asks. I nod. "You'll be fine. Although, it does seem… _different _this year. Quieter. More tense."

"Definitely," I agree, "I'm not usually this nervous."

We walk in silence to where the other girls are lining up. I glance a few rows behind me and locate Sora. She's standing with two friends. /She smiles at me and I smile back. Jai is over with the boys his age, alone. He was never really much of a talker.

_SCREECH!_

The ringing of a microphone is heard, and everyone covers their ears.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!" Squeals the annoying voice of our district's escort, Salma Day. This year, her hair is dyed a vibrant aqua, cut into a bob. Her skin is tinted green and she wears a tight sequined dress. Her eyelashes are bright green and an orange starfish adorns the top of her head. I don't even want to know if it's real or not. Her lips are blue.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to District Four's Reaping for the seventy-first Hunger Games!"

Many of the kids cheer, since we're a career district. We've been training twice a week since we were young. Not as much training as Districts 1 and 2, but still enough to help us survive.

I glance back to see my mother and grandparents with the other parents and siblings who are either too old or too young for the Games.

"Oh, it's lovely to see how enthusiastic each and every one of you is!" Salma says, "Let us start this off with a message from the Capitol!"

_"War. Terrible war." _The recording starts and I tune it out. I don't honestly care about any of this. I just want this reaping to end so I can get home.

Finally I'm snapped out of my daydreaming by Salma saying, "Well, let's begin! Why don't we start with the boys this year?"

She reaches a delicate hand into the glass bowl of names. She makes a big show of picking one out. When she finally selects one, the entire district is holding their breath. She unrolls the paper and reads the name.

"Ryker Brooks!"

A boy comes from the 16-year-old section. He's very attractive, with dark brown, windswept hair, beautiful blue-green eyes, and a tanned complexion. He's muscular as well. I know him. Nearly every girl Sora's age has a huge crush on him.

"Hello, dear," Says Salma, "Come on up!"

She hugs him and everything before she moves onto the girls' pool.

She pulls out the paper and unrolls it. Finally this is almost over. I'll go home and visit the beach and think of my father and—

"Storm Glendower!"

My jaw drops. No, no, no. There must be a mistake! She didn't just call my name. I look back at Sora, who has a hand covering her mouth. Marisol nudges me out into the open. I glance back and she has a look of shock on her face.

I slowly walk up to the stage and climb the stairs to where Salma awaits to smother me in a hug. When she does, it seems forced and she smells of lavender and sage. An odd combination.

"There," She says into the microphone, "are your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

We get applause from everyone. I make eye contact with my brother and he asks a question with his eyes. _You okay?_

I try to respond with, _I don't know._

Am I okay? It's an honor to be reaped, right?

So why do I feel heavy-hearted and uneasy as I shake hands with Ryker and face the audience, smiling and waving?

* * *

**Complaints? Constructive criticism? Love it? Hate it? Need work?**

**Leave a review!**

**Until next time, _DreamingInParadise_**

**NEXT CHAPTER: _Introductions_**


End file.
